


Paybacks

by LordFarquad



Series: Feederism [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Belly Kink, Body Worship, Feedism, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Weight Gain, chubby Yoosung, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFarquad/pseuds/LordFarquad
Summary: After Rika's death and a hazy memory of a kiss with his bestfriend, Yoosung finds comfort in videogames and food. It is a very awkard and teasing re-encounter that sets them both off an unexpected way.or in which Yoosung gets his body worshiped.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Kim Yoosung
Series: Feederism [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597537
Kudos: 15





	Paybacks

**Author's Note:**

> request sent to my tumblr @bulletproofscales
> 
> aushunfan said:  
> Hi... umm... I don't know if you take requests but could you write something about Yoosung gaining a lot of weight because of the mix of mourning for Rika and spending a lot of time in front of LOLOL as be snacking? And with Seven playfully teasing him about it? I apologize if I'm bothering you...
> 
> WARNING: this is a fic about feedism, a kink which glorifys mainly weight gain and may include feedings/stuffings, degrading terms and teasing. Please be aware of that before reading, readers discretion is adviced.
> 
> Trigger warnings includes: the mention of suicide

WARNING: this is a fic about feedism, a kink which glorifys mainly weight gain and may include feedings/stuffings, degrading terms and teasing. Please be aware of that before reading, readers discretion is adviced.

TRIGGER WARNING: mention of suicide

The RFA’s party was loud and cheerful, the biggest one they’ve done yet. Needless to say a success. The members of the organization had been sitting at the main table chatting and laughing tipsily. Yoosung was specially having a good time, as it seemed things really were hitting off with his long term crush: Seven. Their increasing trust had been something unspoken, as well as they growing feelings for each other; they both knew and were aware of the repociaiton. But still, dancing around it until it eventually happened. Which Yoosung didn’t mind at all actually, the giddy feelings only increased by the day; and he knew today was it. 

See, Yoosung was beyond tipsy. Her was dancing around the room, a ridiculous smile on his face as he lazily sung lyrics. And Seven, well, he was dancing alongside the younger. It started innocent and friendly enough, though their bodies kept growing closer until pressed completely against one another.Not that much to anyone’s surprise, it was the younger who got a hold of Seven’s hand and guided him out the big hall and into the closet of maintenance. 

“Yoosungie, what are we-” His whine was interrupted by a pair lips upon his. Although fearfully, Yoosung was kissing him. And the answer came back extremely quickly, Seven’s hands firmly on his neck, as the blond place his hands at his waist. The kiss was becoming messier and messier by the minute, wet and sloppy. Their movements erratic and desperate. Yoosung was on cloud 9, kissing him after all this time dreaming about doing it only sent sparks flying inside him and an urgent need for more. He separated their lips, earning a whine as a complaint. Though the redhead's noises soon turned into mewls as Yoosung attached his mouth to his jawline, traveling down as settling at his neck. Seven’s hands were on his golden locks now, pulling eagerly as encouragement to continue, pressing his body firmly against the younger’s. Suddenly though, Yoosung was being pushed back. His lips parted the redheads skin, as he looked at him with hazed eyes and a childish frown.

“W-What's the matter?” He asked almost sleepily.

“You are drunk, my dear friend.” He stated simply. 

“You, don’t want this, do you?” As respectful as he as being, the hurt in his voice was evident. 

“No, no. I do, I really do.” It was weird seeing Seven be so serious. “I just don’t want to take advantage of your situation.” Even in his tone, there was slight disappointment visible. “Don’t look so sad dingus! I’ll pay you back sometime.” A smile was growing on his face, Yoosung felt relief wash over him at his words, together they walked out of the closet and into the main hall.

“Oh! There you are, we are about to give the ending speech, you should come.” Jaehee stated calmly; they both joined the party, as if nothing had happened but each one with a smile on their faces.

It was now a few days form that night, the younger’s phone buzzed to see a couple of texts from Seven. 

From Seven (21:42)  
Hey, what do you say you come over, finish what we started?  
The story mode LOLOL demo that we downloaded!!  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

With a smile on his face, he was about to type back an immediate answer, though another text popped up that stopped him in his tracks.

From V (21:43)  
Yoosung, can I call you?

To V (21:44)  
Sure  
He answered reluctant and took the phone call.

Rika had killed herself.

\----

Locking himself in his tiny college dorm, not going to class, or anywhere really. He never answered to any of the RFA members who came to knock on his door, all of them came at least once; yet Seven had been the one that showed up the most amount of times. They were best friends after all, except for that night at their last RFA party. The memory still hazy for Yoosung. Though he didn’t give himself that much time to think about it these days. He didn’t do anything for the first couple of weeks barely moving from his bed, where he laid and mostly ate and slept for the time. He even stopped playing LOLOL. 

Though he found out that gaming, made for a very good distraction from his griefing, so that is were he stayed! Binge eating and snacking as he gamed his sorrow away. Still in isolation though not completely for he was connected to all of these strangers who didn’t know anything about his situation. They didn’t know about Rika, about his conflicted feelings for his best friend, about his declining lifestyle, his gradually increasing weight. Nothing. So you can imagine how easy it was to neglect his problems, quickly learning to ignore any thought involving the loss of his cousin, the missed calls from Seven, his lack of communication with the outside world and the way he ha resorted to joggers only since his pants don't button anymore. 

Until eventually, he felt fine. No, he never had any outlet to talk about his grief. But he was fine, enough time had past for him to learn to avoid any of those subjects that were secretly tearing him apart. As a matter of fact, he was so fine he actually returned one of Seven’s calls!

\---

Saeyoung had been doing some light hacking, just to make sure he was okay. Of course seeing him online in LOLOL was a sign that he was alive. And he had a map with a tracking of a GPS on the blond’s phone watching as he stayed inside his dorm for days on end only to leave for the closest convenience store and back. As a matter of fact, Seven had been so aware of Yoosung's whereabouts that he only went to his dorms at times he was sure the younger was there; though he never got an answer. He was still optimistic the first times he tried, but after weeks of failed attempts Saeyoung stopped showing up at his door. He found another way to reach his friend, he is not exactly proud of it… but modern problems require modern solutions. And if a solution to getting his daily interactions with his friend who he is in denial of having a crush on, is to create a new account on LOLOL and pretend to be someone else and play with him; then Saeyoung will do it.

He was, at this point, completely invested in his fake persona: lordfaruqad32, a guy 14 year old from Canada with a thing for lady feet. But he dropped it all when he got a call back from the man he has been doing so much for. 

“Yoosung!” He noticed how excited he sounded, and tried to tone it down. “Hey, how are you?” 

“Seven, hey.” Although he sounded fine, there was something off in his voice; as if he hasn’t used it in a while. “I’m outside, can you open please?” Saeyoung choked on his own spit a the younger’s words. Outside. Right now. Saeyoung, he need an answer, give him an answer. Now.

“Oh! O-Of course, be right there!” He said coming back to his excited and overly playful self. He hanged up, and quickly looked around his apartment, not so much to his surprise, it was a mess: dirty clothes were thrown everywhere, bags upong bags of food and snacks around his desk after resentles hours of “working” (more like playing as lordfarquad32, but Vanderwood didn’t have to know that). He ran around picking clothes up and shoving them into his closet messily. He glanced at the dirty packages of food scattered around his desk, but figured Yoosung had seen worse. “Yoosung hi.” He said as he opened the door, without getting a proper look at his friend. But once he did, he had to concentrate to keeping his jaw from falling. His cheeks had rounded out. His neck had thickened, or thats was at least Seven’s hypothesis since a part of said neck was covered by a soft looking double chin. His t-shirt stretched ridiculously, hugging his fattened chest that made his nipples see through… not that Saeyoung was paying any attention to that. The rolls on his abdomen where defined perfectly by the thin material; if he dared look down, he could see from the corner of his eye an expanse of skin, the overhang of his stomach that the poor t-shirt wasn’t able to hide. Saeyoung. Snap out of it! “Come in!” He silently prayed that the tremble in his voice was confused for excitement and not absolute panic.

As the blond walk past him, his entire fattened side brushing completely against Saeyoung’s firm torso. He took a sharp breath as he followed his friend into his apartment. 

—

Yoosung went up the stairs and blankly observed his crush’s place. 

“Damn, you’re a mess.” He stated playfully. If there was something he missed on his time of isolation was his and his best friend’s constant banter and teasing; calling eachother out knowing there was no real malice behind anything said. The redhead’s eyebrows shot up in exaggerated shock his mouth hanging open. 

“Oh, I’m the mess!? Are we not going to address the elephant in the room?!” For a moment, Yoosung was worried Seven would bring up his unhealthy isolation after Rika’s death.

“What elephant?” He asked with a serious expression, nervous at the thought of what might come out of his friend’s mouth. 

“You! You are the elephant, literally! Look at you! If it weren’t for your call I would have thought a random stranger was at my door” He couldn’t help but sigh in relief at the direction the conversation had taken; even if his weight had become a subject he had decided to ignore. It was his crush acknowledging his body, he wasn’t about to complain; in fact, he was willing to test how far this could go.

“W-what do you mean?” He asked, fake and exaggerated innocence dripping from his voice. Though it was hard to contain his smile while maintaining his little act.  
“I know I spend most of my day in front of a screen but I’m not THAT blind. I can notice this much.” With every word it seemed Seven’s eye traveled up and down from his fattened body again and again; and Yoosung’s mixed feelings of self conscious but confidence bubbling inside him. Whether in a good or in a bad way, his crush was aware of his body.

“Well I guess I gained a little bit of weight.” The blind said suggestively, taking a look over himself. Although aware of his weight gain, this seemed like the first time Yoosung was properly taking a look at himself; how ill fitted his shirt was, how big the overhang of his stomach was that he could no longer see the hem of his way too tight jeans. Heat creeped its way up his neck and ears. “Maybe I did gain a lot.” Even if admitting he was wrong a sly smile grew on his face as his gaze left his body and travelled to Seven’s face. The redhead stood perplexed, it was a similar look as in one of their last encounters. The tension growing between the two in a way Yoosung had been dreaming about since it last happened. 

“Are you just finding out?” He said with a sly smile, as he walked towards the younger. 

“It wasn’t exactly the biggest problem on my list.” He didn’t mean to sound as harsh as he did. That was a little piece of his emotions he has been suppressing for the past year. And it was evident with the surprised expression on the redhead he noticed as well. 

“I know.” Seven said with a softening expression. “I didn’t mean to, I mean- I wasn't trying to sound so- I just, missed you.” They bodies were really close now, Yoosung’s soft middle grazing against the other’s torso. Slowly, his long arms snaked around the blond’s small shoulders, engulfing him in a hug. His reprociation was almost immediate as his thick arms slid around the older’s small waist. They stayed like that for a while, Yoosung’s eyes closed in comfortable silence. “You know, Yoosungie...I’ve always wanted to repay you; I mean, for last time…” He felt Seven stiffen in his arms. A small smile formed on the blond’s lips, he separated slightly from him looking at him properly; and at that, the older’s expression only panicked. “I-If you want of course! I-I wouldn’t want you to feel pressured in any way. You just, f-feel free to-” Yoosung’s body went faster than his thoughts as he reached to press a chaste kiss on the other’s lips.

He hadn’t had much experience with kissing, in his life, let alone in his isolated year. But it somehow caused exactly the same as their kissed in the RFA party did. A mixture of heat, shivers, excitement and fear...Oh yes, especially fear. As if burned by the contact Yoosung separated from the older; in attempts to get some sort of reaction from him to know if a line had been crossed or not. 

Much to his surprise Seven stood staring at him with a wicked look on his face: his yellow eyes blown wide staring at him like had just answered the very core answer to the universe, a wide lopsided grin on his face. He distanced himself from the blond, his thin hands instantly holding onto Yoosung’s. 

“Let me pay you back.” It wasn’t that much of a request as it was a statement, his expresion now serious and determined. The younger could only nod slightly; still perplexed by his actions. He allowed himself to be guided to Seven’s bed, as the older lightly pushed him into sitting on the center. 

Soon enough, Seven was crawling close to him; quickly leaning towards his face, where he placed a soft kiss on his lips. Too chaste for Young to kiss back. Or even for him to react as immediately after a trail of tender kisses was traveling down his faded jawline into his thick neck. The younger’s hands settled in the mess of Seven’s hair, pulling lightly tangling his fingers in. The trail of gentle kisses had reached the collar of Yoosung’s t-shirt, he gasped loudly at the cold hands sneaking underneath his shirt; slender fingers grazing the rolls of his stomach. The redhead got a hold of the t-shirt, taking it over Yoosung’s shoulders. 

He felt so bare. Half naked for the first time in front of someone else, with his body so different. His head was bent low, eyeing his puffy nipples and pilling rolls on his abdomen; scared to look up. Though when he did, he found a dumbstruck Seven, staring at i'm with a small smile. The older leaned closer to him once again, as he did whispering something along the lines of “So pretty Yoosungie”. Before nibbling once again on his skin, staring where he left before. Mouthing his collarbone, he travelled down his chest. He kissed extremely close this soft nipple, surround with pecks the softened pec. An unconscious whine escaped his lips, in a needy manner. With a chuckle, the older placed his lips upon his puffy niplple, sucking on it sloppily. Yoosung felt his jaw drop open and his face scrunch up in pleasure. 

“A-Ah!” He exclaimed his chubby fingers reaching for his mess of a hair, pulling on it. The older’s hand, one settled on his soft hip, and the other one traveled up his torso and began caressing his other nipple with a feather’s touch. Soon enough, he stopped, parting his lips from his soft chest and leaning to the other side where he repeated his actions, giving each part of Yoosung’s body an overwhelming amount of attention.

The redhead finally began traveling down leaving a trail of kisses, his slender fingers following him. Grazing lightly at his side rolls, as he reached his fattened stomach. He peppered kisses all over his stomach, his hand participating alongside with his lips, gropping and jiggling whatever flesh they could cold onto. He began to linger longer on each place; nibbling on each long enough that when Yoosung checked, a dark mark was left. After what felt like Seven had his entire stomach covered in hickeys, his mouth trailed down to his overhang, mouthing the soft skin that blocked the button on his tight jeans. 

“Can I?” Although Yoosung had been staring at him this whole time. He was not prepared for the look Seven had given him when he raised her head to look at him. His hair a mess, standing in every direction, his eyes hazed through his glasses, and his lips puffed out the same color as his deep blush. The blond could only manage a quick nod, his mouth opened astonished. Seven closed his eyes and gave one last soft kiss to the overhang of his belly as he undoed the button on his pants, his belly extending over the newfound space, doing the same as the fly was unzipped. He got a hold of the waistband of the jeans, pulling on them slowly; given they were so tight on Yoosung’s thickened thighs. The younger rose his hips in a weak attempt to help the other get rid of the clothes. 

Once those were gone, Seven spreaded the younger's legs and began repeating his actions over the rest of his body, though with every kiss his mouth inched closer to his crotch, or his hand caressing and groping his skin. So close, but not close enough. Yoosung’s anticipation was making itself visible, a continuously hardening tent on his boxer briefs. 

“S-Seven, please” It was almost like a growl and it surprised even the blond himself. Snapping the older out of his trance his head shot up to check on him. A wide lustful smile spreading on his lips.

“Of course, Yoosungie” He took of his glasses and scooted even closer to his groin. His cold hand slid inside, making Yoosung gasp at the contact, as he began to slowly pump his dick painfully slow. Once properly hardened, the redhead pulled them off and left them at his ankles. He laid down between his soft thighs, face hovering above his hard member. He placed a chaste peck at the very tip, once, twice. With each kiss becoming deeper and longer. Each time Seven’s mouth taking more of his dick, eventually bobbing his head up and down taking his length as far as it could.

The feeling was indescribable to Yoosung. Though he knew from the moment it started, thanks to the huge build up to this moment, he wouldn't be lasting long. His hands first gripped the sheets with strength, but soon found their way once again to the older’s hair. He could feel the heat taking over his body, pooling in his midsection. His hips involuntarily rocking up Seven’s mouth, hands pulling strongly at the red hair; as a trail of nonsense moans and whines escaped his parted lips in between heavy breathing. The heat intensifies with each bob of the redhead. 

“Seven, ah! I’m, I’m so clo-” He was almost yeling though he couldn't do anything to control himself. Expecting him to slip out of his mouth; the younger was surprised as he felt Seven only increase his speed as well as his hands coming to jerk his dick alongside his sucking. Even if he had been expecting to come since the whole thing started, Yoosung orgasm took him by complete surprise; impossible to compare to anything he had experienced before. A lewd scream left his lips, his thighs closing together squishing Seven’s face between them. He swallowed it entirely, finally letting go of his dick once soft. 

Yoosung stood astonished watching as the man wiped his lips, eyes glossy with tears and a fucked out face.

“Stay for the night.” His voice was hoarse and the suggestion taking the blond by surprise.

“B-but, aren’t you h-?” He had began to ask eyeing his still dressed crotch.

“Lets go to sleep.” He said taking of pants, leaving him in a hoodie and boxers as he climed next to Yoosung “You can pay me back some other time.”


End file.
